You watch way to much Inuyasha when
by InuTime
Summary: These are some reasons to help you know if you watch way to much inuaysa, though, i dont think its possible to watch to much! I hope you like it! InuTime
1. 1:15

**You Might Watch To Much Inuyasha When...**

**

* * *

**

(1) You Draw a black hole on your hand with a sharpie

and run around after your sister yelling "Wing Tunnel!"

(2) You have made over 10 characters for the show and all

with pictiers and a bio

(3) Your friend says she likes kikyo and you have to control yourself so that you dont kill her with your spork at lunch

(4) You sobed when inuyasha chose kikyo, it was so sad, he has no taste...

(5) You fail a math paper because you werent paying attention because you were thinking up reasons your obbsessed with inuyasha

(6) You almost killed your hamster cause you missed an episoid so you stayed up till 2:30 just to watch it

(7) You spend all night reading fanfiction stories about inuyahsa

(8) Your afriad that a big white monkey will come and murder you in your sleep...

(9) You go arund jumping down random wells

(10) You attempt to build a timetraveler with your hot tub so you can go find inuyasha but

fail and end up getting shocked

(11) You took up archery and ended up shooting your teacher because you were busy trying to guess

what would happen on the next episoid

(12) Your convinced Naraku is a woman and the reason she never fights is because shes afraid

to break a nail

(13) Your think that you are going to go to Japan and be a star on inuyasha with your own character named Deseria

(14) You read someones fanfic and they had Kagome be in love with koga and turn inuyasha down,

you then cursed that said person out for writing such rubish, not the koga part, but the turning down part,

now you feel really bad about it and hope they read this and know that you are sorry and did like the story...

(15) And last but not least (for now :) your brothers computer is jacked up because you took up all the memory downloading

inu/kag stuff... And if by now you dont know, im soo Inu/kag! smacks people who dodnt know

* * *

**Okay! Thanks for reading and i hope you liked it! check out my real stories**

**Detective Brown, and how to love a hanyou in 30 days **


	2. 16:30

**HELLO! **I bet no one thought I would make a chapter two, but I finally got enough rescores to! So yea, here I present to you, Chapter two of You may watch to much Inuyasha when… 

**Chapter two!**

**16)** You hate what you named this said story, there isn't TO much Inuyasha!

**17)** You joined a clan called, "Torch, Pitchfork, Get 'Em" That's all Kikyo Hates who plan on killing the person who draws her so that she will be no more!

**18)** You can sing in Japanese (The ending song thingy for credits)

**19)** You take one of your dog's fangs attaching it to your little bro's toy light saber and calling it tetsaiga and then start crying your eye's out when the windscar don't work Thanks Inuyasha baby)

**20) **You wrote your own episode and are now working on the animation

**21)** You seriously spend all day and night reading Fanfics, then your mom catches you in a -cough- "Bad" scene involving Inuyasha and Kagome -cough cough- and now you have to read them in secret.

**22)** You only know how to spell BECAUSE of how much you read

**23)** You need your sleep so you have to set your alarm so you can watch the show but still get a good 9 hours in

**24)** You're convinced your dog is Inuyasha in disguise which is why you spoil him

**25)** You hate the Backstreet Boys, and when the song comes on while you're watching Inuyasha you can't get up to turn it off and now its stuck in your head

**26)** Seriously, turn off the song! Oh.. Uhh.. You got All the Inuyasha movies for Christmas.

**27)** For your friend Christmas card you got a picture of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru bathing, with everything except their -cough cough- showing.. (P.S. God they have good builds! -slobbers- )

**28) **You fight with your friend about weather Naraku is gay

**29) **You stole the Christmas card back and pinned it to your wall… Just over your bed, for SWEET dreams!

**30)** People were grading papers and on yours you write, "I love Inuyasha" and the girls who paper you were grading goes, "Inuyasha is so stupid!" and you gave her a 30 and marked everything wrong!

_A/N _ok, yay! Bye people, I will up-date as soon as 15 cool Inuyasha things happen to me! Ok, bye again!


End file.
